


Stranded In Time

by mks57



Series: Stranded in Time -Luna Stories [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Stranded, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: It follows a few months after ‘By The Light’. Lucy and Flynn are stranded in the past when the Lifeboat leaves without them. Now, they have to learn how to survive as they wait for the others to return.





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainystripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystripe/gifts).



 

The rain came down in sheets, Lucy’s sodden dress weighed her down as she and Flynn raced through the dense forest. Vainly trying to catch up with the others to the Lifeboat.Thunder crackled and boomed as lightening lit up the sky.

Lucy stepped onto a fallen log to get over it when her foot slipped. She fell over the other side and onto the ground hard. Flynn stopped as he heard her yelp over the cacophony of the storm.

She struggled to get up as the heaviness of her dress weighed her down. Luckily, Flynn was at her side as he helped pulled her to her feet and they took off. They had to keep running, there was no choice as they had to get to the Lifeboat.

Lucy could see just ahead of the Lifeboat, as they were so close. They had come the long way round to lose the agents on their tail. She lost sight of them, which meant they had to have lost sight of the team. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, the thrill of escaping as they neared the rear of the Lifeboat.

Just as they rounded it, the Lifeboat disappeared in a snap and gust of air, Lucy flew backwards from the force into a large fallen tree with a thud, she fell to ground in a heap. She groaned in pain as her body throbbed and she felt the cold water seep through the fabric to her skin. She shivered at the horrible chill it brought to her bones.

She had to get up, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Her brain dazed by being thrown back so hard, she barely registered Flynn when appeared at her side and gently pushed her down. It was then she woke and remembered she was laying down and the Lifeboat had disappeared before her. Flynn half laid down on top of her as he shrouded her body with his own. He held his gloved hand with one finger up to his lips signalling for her to be quiet.

Lucy froze in fear as they heard the footfalls grow closer and closer. Flynn blocked their faces with his hat. The black felt of his hat hiding their pale faces; blending them into the dark. Lucy closed her eyes, prayed to whoever was listening to help as she tried not to panic.

The only thing that seemed to bring her a small sense of calm was Flynn’s hot breath that caressed her cold skin. The presence of his body pressed against her own. It soothed her frayed nerves because whatever came next. She knew he would protect her.

“They are gone.” A man shouted over the storm, as the rain continued to pour down from the sky.

“Damn it. Emma is going to pissed.” Another exclaimed in annoyance.

“Until next time.” The other man said with dramatic flair of a person who knew a good comic story.

“Not funny dude. Now let’s get out of this rain and go home. I'm done with this shit hole.” His compatriot told him but didn’t stop the other from laughing.

Lucy and Flynn waited, listened as the Rittenhouse agents leisurely walked away from their position. As soon as it sounded like the men were safely far away.  Lucy opened her eyes and allowed herself a small sigh of relief.

Flynn lowered the hat, he moved off her body and drew his weapon. He cautiously lifted his head and looked around, Lucy watched as he assessed the area. It must have been clear of danger as he lowered his weapon and looked to her.

“You ok?” he asked her.

“No.” Lucy said, she had a headache, she was in pain not just from the scratches from the brush, falling over herself and being thrown about by the Lifeboat disappearing. She was also in pain from the cold. It was an intolerable biting pain as part of her body were starting to grow numb. But she didn't complain as it wouldn't do any good.

“Come on, we need to find shelter before the storm comes around.” He said, he holstered his weapon and held out his hand, Lucy grabbed it as the weight of her clothing was too much for her. He helped pull her to her feet.

Lucy looked to the spot where the lifeboat had been. She half expected it to reappear. When it didn’t she wondered why they abandoned Flynn and her. She cupped her hands together and tried to warm them with her breath.

“I know you want to stay, but we’ll die of hypothermia if don’t find shelter and get warm.” Flynn said over the boom of thunder, he wore an expression that was of survival, he looked to her and his expression softened. “Let’s survive the night and then find a way to get home.” Flynn said softly, Lucy knew he was right. She looked at him in his suit, he was just as soaked to bone and chillingly cold as her.

“Ok.” She agreed.

“I think I remember seeing a cabin on the run here, let’s retrace our steps.” He said.

* * *

 

It took them awhile to find the cabin but the storm had lightened up. Not that it made them less cold or sodden from the rain. So, when they did find cabin; Lucy was elated. It was a one-room cabin and detached outhouse. It appeared to be derelict and empty but it didn’t stop them from using caution.

Lucy watched as Flynn went to go check it out. She wasn’t going to argue as he had a gun and she could barely feel her feet and hands. She was freezing and exhausted. Her body just shook horribly to keep her warm that she couldn’t fight and no way would she trust herself with a gun.

Flynn disappeared inside the building, Lucy waited as she blew warm air into her hands. She wished she felt the warmth, but all she felt was pain as her hands were so numb. She hissed in pain as she flexed her fingers.

“Lucy.” Flynn called, she looked up and saw him wave at her to come. She rushed from her hiding spot and raced straight into the cabin.  

Once inside, she stopped in surprise as it wasn’t the wreck it appeared to be. In fact, it was a cosy one-room house had a bed, a table and two chairs, the clawfoot tub, the woodstove.

The thick, rolled pallet which Lucy knew to be the bed as it was next to a stack of dry wood beside the woodstove. There was a sink with a pump, a couple cabinets and a small bookcase.  Sadly, no books sat on it, but it didn’t matter.

“Oh ok,” Lucy said pleasantly surprised.

“It doesn’t look like anyone has been here for a while.” Flynn said, Lucy nodded as she could see Flynn’s wet foot prints tracked through the thick layer of dirt and dust that was on the floor and the rest of the room.

“Except spiders and god knows what.” Lucy said as she saw the cobwebs.

“We might be able to eat ‘God knows what’. Come on, you sweep the dust. It’ll warm you up.” He said as he handed her a broom. She gave him an incredulous look. “Unless you want to collect the cobwebs to start the fire.” He offered. Lucy snatched broom as she hated surprises. Cobwebs were the worst of nature’s surprise presents.  Flynn gave a smile as he went to his task.

Lucy busied herself with sweeping the floor. She tried not watched Flynn as he pulled off his jacket and vest. He hung them onto the back of a chair before he went to work. Lucy grimaced as he slowly gathered all the webs and tossed them into the woodstove.

“You might want to get undressed.” Flynn suggested.

“What?” Lucy asked as she wasn't sure she heard him right.

“We’re soaked through, and we have to have the beginnings of hypothermia.” He said as he looked to her hands which were shaking, hell all of her was shaking from the chill in her bones. “It’s going to take a while for the fire to get warm. So, it’s better to take off the wet clothes to get warm.” He added.

“I’m fine.” She lied as she vigorously swept the dust and dirt in the room. The blush on her cheeks was warming her face.

“Ok. But you’ll have to get undressed to get warm at some point. I can help you.” He said, before he turned back to starting the fire. Lucy knew he was right, but right now she just needed a moment before she stripped out of her clothes. Sweeping the floor was the perfect excuse and it was helping her get feeling into her extremities. But her dress was starting drag on her in the worst way. It had that cruddy feeling that warm wet clothes had, she just wanted it off.

It took another twenty minutes before Lucy was satisfied with her sweeping and for Flynn to get the fire going. The room was actually starting to warm up but it wasn't enough.

Lucy reluctantly had to admit her dress had to come off as it was driving her crazy. Flynn had already kicked off his boots and socks. He padded around the room sussing out supplies. He got the water working, filled up the kettle and placed it on the stove top. He found an oil lamp and lit it, the room was washed with a warm glow. She was envious at how at ease he was with roughing it.

Lucy was ok with camping and roughing it. But she was usually dry and cosy, not once did she have to strip down… ok there was the one trip with Wyatt when they tagged along with Bonnie and Clyde. But they were pretending to engaged and he’d spent most of the night sharing love stories about Jessica as if it was theirs. It was more harrowing than romantic. This right here, was weirdly romantic like the trashy historical romance novels she hid under her pillow as a teenager… _and adult,_ she mentally confessed as she had gotten back into it.

“I-“ Lucy felt the blush creep into her cheeks as Flynn looked her way. “I need help.” She admitted uncomfortably as she gestured to her dress. She could undo the buttons but the fabric was sticking to her. She couldn’t lift or separate the fabric as she was incredibly exhausted. She didn't mind him seeing her naked, she was uncomfortable because she felt so feeble and dependent which wasn't her. 

Flynn nodded, he moved to her to help her. “One layer at a time?” he asked.

“Just like an onion.” Lucy mutter as it weirdly hit her that they were stuck here. That the team had left without them. Tears filled her eyes and she didn’t understand why she felt so irrationally emotional about it.

“Artichoke. They don’t make me people cry.” Flynn said with a teasing smile. He lifted off the two top layers of her dress. It left her in petticoat, stays and shift.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You should get out of the rest. You can take the sheet and cover up. The fire should be warm enough to dry your hair.” He said casually, he picked up the plain cotton bedsheet he’d found and placed on the bed. He turned around to give her privacy. “They will come back.” He assured her.

“I know, I’m just cold and tired.” She said before she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Trying not to cry and pushing past her exhaustion as she pulled at her stays. It took a while with her shaky hands and because she kept looking to Flynn to see if he was trying to peek. He didn’t turn, he kept his back to her and looked down at his feet. Always the gentleman.

“Hypothermia can do that. But once you’re near the fire, drink some warm water. A night’s rest and you’ll feel better.” He assured her. Lucy’s stays finally came loose and she could breath again. She pulled off the rest of her sodden clothing and pulled the sheet around her body.

“I’m decent.” She told him, he turned around and nodded before he went to distracting himself as he picked up her clothes before she could and hung them over the other chair and something that looked vaguely like a drying rack. “Is there any food?” She asked.

“Sadly, no. Hopefully the team will be back by tomorrow.” He said, she could see he was shivering and wondered why he wasn’t getting dry himself. Then she realised he was trying to be polite in staying clothed.

“Maybe we should go to bed. Conserve body heat.” She suggested.

“Are you sure?” he asked, the kettle started to whistle and he took it off the stove top; to cool down.

“I’m still really cold and I’d rather be warm fast.” She said truthfully. An awkward tension played between them as it sank in that getting naked and into bed was the only way to get warm.

“Are you sure you don’t want some hot water?” he offered with a rough voice, he swallowed and while his eyes did not waver from her face, she saw desire in them. The man was purposefully staring at her face to be polite and yet made her feel beautiful and sexy when she was a cold shivering mess. She shook her head.

“It’ll take ages to cool down to drinking temps. So, on the bed?” She suggested, she remembered it being much easier to get a man into bed. Especially when they looked at her, the way Flynn was now.

“Sure.” He said, he turned his back to her again. Lucy quickly whipped off the sheet and laid on the lumpy mattress and laid under it as she pulled up the blankets over the top before he turned around. She winced as the bed was frigidly cold.

“Remember, no wet clothes.” She said, she turned to face away and then mouthed ‘oh my god’ as she sounded like she was writing an invitation to bed for sex. Not for survival. She felt the sheets and blanket lift up and Flynn’s weight made the wood in the pallet bed creak. She turned to face him, she couldn’t help but feel her first time having sex was less awkward than this. It had been one of the most mortifying experience of her life.

“Um, we should-“ She swallowed and just went for it. She pressed herself up against his side. There were no secrets now as they were both very naked. Skin to skin, he was shivering and cold. “You’re freezing.” She said as she rubbed herself against him to get him warm.  Rubbing him over, not thinking as she was more concerned about getting him warm than their nudity. Until she moved her leg up and her knee felt him, a part of him that was large and hot. She froze and Flynn tensed up as the intimacy of the moment sank in.

“Just ignore it.” Flynn said, he was growing warmer by the second. Lucy sucked in her bottom lip as her face was burning as she wasn’t sure what to say or do. 

‘Well done’ and ‘go you’ seemed inappropriate. ‘No big deal’ was not going to help the situation. She did not want to let go of him as he was getting toastier by the second. It felt so good after being cold for so long. She wasn’t entirely sure how to move her leg away without it making things more awkward than they were. But she knew it would be worse if she just kept it there.

She remembered in the books how the man would just have his way with the heroine. She was not seeing that scenario happening here. She wanted to be adult about it, but she didn't have any experience to fall back on. So, she moved her leg away and into a more comfortable position but held onto the rest of him. 

“I-“ She started to say but Flynn cut her off.

“It’s really ok.” He said as he tried to relax. She couldn’t help but smile a little at the absurdity of the situation.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Lucy asked amused by their mutual discomfort as it came from the same place. They had an unspoken attraction and yet they couldn’t quite cross the line. Yet.

“We’re naked, I doubt it can get more personal than this.” Flynn said wryly, as he was trying to think of everything possible to calm his raging hormones. To relax, which was not easy given he had Lucy pressed up against his side, deliciously naked and soft. His brain was committing every minute detail to his memory.

“Have you been with anyone since your wife?” Lucy asked.

“No,” he said honestly, though he had wonder why she'd ask him that question now of all times. “It’s not easy to talk about.” He added, he closed his eyes at his choice of words as it didn’t help his ‘situation’. But also for another reason that he knew she would never believe.

“I know and it's ok, if you don't want to talk about it." Lucy said with empathy.

“You don’t.” He said as he had grieved for Lorena, he’d moved past it as best as one could. Yes, he still missed her and Iris. He’d carry them in his heart for the rest of his days. He just didn’t feel beholden to them, he wanted them to rest in peace. To do that, meant letting go of them, allowing them to move as he did the same. As one day, they’d meet again. But it wasn’t relevant to what he was trying to tell Lucy now.

“Ok.” She said.

“I mean to say is that, I need an emotional connection and intimacy with my partner to enjoy sex. That connection only comes from time and getting to know someone. I like to be in a relationship with my partner, I'm a little old fashioned.” He told her, parts of his body told him was sufficient time and relationship but Flynn had worked so hard to have what he did with Lucy. He would never compromise their relationship for a romp after a chaotic day where emotions were running high.

“But you still- you know.” Lucy pointed out as she must have felt confused. He wore a smile at her assumption.

“I’m human. A beautiful woman is rubbing up against me naked. I’m going to get aroused.” He said with a chuckle. Lucy couldn’t help but frown and Flynn could hear her brain ticking away. “But I know we’re in a survival situation. So, while I can’t control one of my body’s functions. I can control my actions. You don’t have to worry.” He assured her.

Lucy lifted her head up and looked down at him. She wore a serious expression as though she had something important to say and she needed him to hear it.

“I’m not worried. I trust you.” She told him.

“It means a lot to hear you say that.” He said, for half a second he considered kissing her. But dashed the thought away as she rested her head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and gave a slow exhale forcing himself to relax his body.

They lapsed into a companionable silence, where all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire, the rain and wind outside the cabin. The warmth of their shared bed, Flynn felt his mind drift as exhaustion got the better of him.

“Flynn,” Lucy said, she broke the silence.

“Mmm?” he asked.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re here with me.” She told him in a low voice.

“Me too.” He said, he was half tempted to quip that he’d rather be naked with her than Wyatt and Rufus but the moment passed. He felt her grow heavy as she fell into a slumber. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to do the same.

* * *

The next morning,

Flynn woke up in the morning, Lucy had somehow shifted in her sleep and lay in the crook of his arm, snuggled up close to him, her lips parted slightly, her breath soft and warm against his cheek.

He wished he could stay in bed, but the fire needed to be stoked. Wood had to be chopped to replace what they had used. They had to see if the lifeboat had come back. The sooner he started on the day, the easier it would be.

He slowly and carefully extricated himself from her person and winced as the room was several degrees colder than the bed. It wasn’t fair, but luckily his clothes were nearly dry. He quickly pulled them on and moved to the stove and tossed in a couple fresh logs before closing the door. He looked back at Lucy, he smiled as she had snuggled deeper into the bed to compensate for his absence. He was weirdly satisfied by it.

He pulled on his socks and shoes, winced as the shoes were still soggy but persisted as he picked up the axe that sat by the door and stepped out into the cold morning air.

* * *

Lucy woke to the sound of wood splitting. She wasn’t surprised to find the bed empty. She was sure it was Flynn who was cutting wood outside as she remembered him saying as much yesterday. The small room was toasty and warm. Her dress and undergarments were hanging on a rack near it.

She sat up in bed and pressed a hand to her stomach as it gurgled with hunger. She rose from the bed and went straight for her knickers. Not consistent with period of dress but she liked some comforts of the 21st century. She pulled them on followed by her shift. She looked at the stays, she really didn’t want to put them on. But she didn’t have a choice.

15 minutes later, she was fully clothed with her shoes being the only article that wasn’t dry were her shoes. She left them off, as she padded across the room to the window.

She watched Flynn heft a heavy axe, as he split logs on a tree stump. She just stood there watching him for a moment. Thwack, thwack, thwack.

He looked up from his chore to see her looking through the window. She had no idea that what made him smile, but she liked it. She raised her hand and waved at him.  He gave a wave, then picked up the axe.

She turned away from the window and looked to the room. Decided she needed to keep herself busy, so she tidied up the room and tried to fix her hair. But she was too hungry to handle an elaborate style and gave up, leaving it loose.

“Good morning.” Flynn said, as he came into the cabin. “Did you sleep well?” He asked as he propped the axe against the wall. He went to the kettle that had been resting on a stand; on the table and poured out two cups of water. Steam rose off the water, Lucy took the cup he offered.

“Yes, I could go for some breakfast.” She said with a smile before she took a sip of water.

“Same." he said as he was starving and he wanted a long hot shower when they got back to bunker. "I’ve cut up enough wood to cover what we used and more. Why don’t we go see if the Lifeboat is back?” He suggested.

* * *

Half an hour later, they made it to the clearing where the Lifeboat had been less than 8 hours ago.

It was empty, Lucy moved to a fallen tree and sat down as hungry and exhaustion got the better of her. It had been a hard and long hike, she just looked at the clearing and tried not to be emotional about it. She tried to squash down the pain and dismay as she knew there were many reasons they might not be back yet.

She looked to Flynn, she saw the bleak expression of resignation like he had expected this. For half a second she wondered if this was in the journal but her own memory told her that was stupid. It was stupid because she had memorised the entire book, not one mention was made of this. In fact, they were past anything that was written in the Journal when Jessica defected.

With that in mind, she remembered how he’d been left behind once before. It had been an extreme situation. But Lucy could appreciate that probably cut deep to be left behind.

“What are we going to do?” She asked, breaking the silence between them.

“Short term or long?” Flynn asked with a wince as he adjusted his hat.

“Long, it’s been over 8 hours, we should plan for the worst.” Lucy said as it had taken them over a day to get him back. But right now, it felt like they were going to be stuck here for longer.  Flynn nodded in agreement and looked thoughtful for a moment.

“We need money, work and a place to live. I say we go to sleeper agent’s cabin. He’s not using it. People believe we’re his family. We could use it for a couple days, take what we need. If the others don’t come back, then we find more permanent living arrangements.” Flynn said with a shrug as it was the easiest of all the options.

“Ok,” Lucy said as it was settled. She rose to her feet and squared her shoulders. She looked back at the clearing, she felt mixed emotions. Part of her wanted to stay and wait, but the practical side of her said they had to go.

“They’ll know where to how to find us.” Flynn assured her, he moved to her side and held out his hand; to help her step over a fallen log. Lucy gave a nod, she took his hand. They made their way back to town.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later,

Lucy and Flynn sat at the table eating dinner. It was a rabbit stew that Flynn had made for them as Lucy strengths were more academic than culinary. She was surprised at how good it was, given she had never been so aware of how her meal came to be on the table until these past weeks.

She also was more aware than ever before of how spoiled she was in the 21st Century. When they went on missions, it was barely for a day maybe two at most. So, she barely noticed what was lacking, and considered them to be minor and very temporary inconveniences.

After two weeks of no running water, no hot showers, enduring an outhouse as a toilet situation. Not to mention wearing stays and 19th century garb. She missed the future. She missed home. She missed their friends. The only consolation was that she wasn’t alone.

She felt without Flynn, she’d never survive this long. She did not see him as a consolation prize, he was a gift,  and everyday she was grateful for him and everything he did to keep them alive. 

They had walked away from the clearing back to sleeper agent’s house. He kept her focussed, giving her easy tasks and asking her questions about where they were. What she knew about this time in history, their location. The customs, the currency; everything one needed to know to blend in. It helped as they formulated a plan, she felt some sense of control which calmed her.

They took everything of worth in the house and stashed it in the woods before they went into town. They gave the locals a tale that they were a married couple. They had been passing through visiting a friend (the now dead sleeper agent) and had been robbed on the way out during the storm.

They were stranded with no funds. But they were more than willing to work for food and shelter. Lucy hadn’t expected much in the way of kindness, but she guessed her and Flynn looked worse than they perceived.

As the small town rallied behind them, the owner of the cabin they used on the hill offered for them to stay it as long as they needed. No strings except that they kept the place in order and leave it in better condition. 

Flynn was given work, Lucy tried to get work but they weren’t in need of a teacher. There wasn’t much work for married women of her ‘stature’. She was terrible at cooking without a microwave, terrible at embroidery, she couldn’t darn a sock to save her life. Painting? She could paint a wall but a small landscape? No. She was a woman from another century. An academic rusticating in the countryside. She had to hide her intelligence and not shine like a historical figure or Rittenhouse would find them.

She really wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry that the townfolk pity Flynn for his choice in a wife.

Fake marriage or not, they now lived together like man and wife. They shared a bed, meals and Flynn even escorted her to the outhouse at night as he didn’t like her being alone in the dark. She didn't mind that last part as he was the one scaring away the local wildlife.

Every day, he went to work doing various jobs around town. Lucy was left behind to look after the cabin. She usually spent her days keeping the cabin clean and walking to clearing, hoping the lifeboat returned. But it never did. They went to church on Sundays and made certain to blend in which meant being involved with the community as they couldn’t stand out any more than they did.

“There is something I’d like to talk about.” Flynn said, Lucy placed down her spoon as she looked to him.

“Is it bad?” she asked, wondering if she should prepare herself.

“No,” He said, he pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her. Lucy’s eyes went wide as she saw the two thin rings. Then it hit her why his wedding ring had been missing. She knew he took it off to cover for their story of being robbed. But her heart broke as she never expected him to use it make two thin rings.

“Is that your wedding ring?” She asked him in disbelief.

“We needed rings. I pretended to retrace our steps. ‘Found’ it in the dirt. Phillip is the local jeweller, he didn’t mind making two rings out of one. Not a bad job.” Flynn said with a casual shrug.

“Flynn.” Lucy said in hushed voice, she didn’t know what to say as she wanted to cry. She knew how precious the ring was for him, to butcher it into two rings had to have been painful. He saw her expression and wore a soft sympathetic smile.

“It’s ok, this ring whether it is in one or two pieces reminds me of everything that is and ever will be important to me.” Flynn told her with a reverence that made her feel as though she was worth it, he placed the larger of the two rings on his left ring finger. He then reached over and took her hand in his. “I’d be a terrible husband if I didn’t give my wife a ring.” He added with a sly smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He slid the ring onto her finger. It was a little loose fit, but otherwise perfect. She tried her hardest not to overthink it, but she was already promising herself never to lose the ring. That she would make sure when they got back to 2018, she’d pay for it to be recast into the original ring.

“Now we are married.” Flynn announced with amusement.

“All before we’ve even had a date.” Lucy quipped, she looked at the ring on her finger. She wondered why it felt so right when she knew it was just a lie.

“We could have a date if you want.” He said as he held her hand.

“Don’t tease me.” Lucy said, she tried to take her hand from his. But he gently held on and levelled her with a look.

“I’m being serious.” He said sincerely. “We could be here for a while, why not enjoy the normalcy-“

“Of the 1800s?” She asked wryly as it wasn’t the worst plan, she slowly withdrew her hand from his. He gave a nod as he picked up his spoon.

“Exactly, there’s an ice cream social this coming weekend and a restaurant in town. I have a job, we’ll soon be able to afford a night out every once and a while. It’s beautiful here, we could go for picnics or stargaze.” He offered, painting what sounded like an idyllic picture. A small boyish smile on his lips like he was enjoying the idea of it being a reality, not mocking her.

“What happens when the Lifeboat comes back? We forget all about it and go back to being friends, awkwardly pretending?” Lucy asked him, dashing the nice imagery of almost perfect and bringing it back to reality. She couldn't live through another Wyatt situation again.

“Or we could not forget about it and continue to date each other.” Flynn offered, he looked serious and she believed his sincerity. She loved that he actually talked about a future instead of trying to compliment her.

“In a bunker? How would that look?” She asked wryly.

“We’d watch movies together, do the crossword, share meals. Hold hands among other things.” He smiled as they both basically did that already minus the hand holding and other PDA. “I don’t think we’ll be in the bunker for the rest of our lives. At least I’d hope not, but we could just take things slow and see where it leads. If you’re interested.” He said.

“I am.” She said tentatively, it was amazing how one question and reply had so much potential. She watched as Flynn’s expression brightened, she felt a little giddy with anticipation. It was a nice sensation after the doom and gloom that had shadowed their lives for so long.

* * *

 

One month later,

Lucy stared out the front window of the cabin, she didn’t like the cliché of waiting for her man. But she was doing exactly that. She looked down at the ring on her finger, she knew it was for show but the young girl inside her melted as it felt like a promise ring. She remembered being so jealous of her best friend Georgina in high school when her boyfriend gave her an abstinence ring. The two had pledged to remain abstinent until the day they got married. Lucy had wished she’d met a guy who do the same but alas, she hadn’t. Not that it was a terrible thing but she always wondered what it would be like to have someone pledge themselves to her. In way, she had that now with Flynn, the feelings it imbued her with were indescribably amazing.

Sure, she still missed the comforts of the 21st century but life here wasn’t horrible. It was actually pretty good, she got to sleep next to Flynn who kept the bed very toasty warm every night without fail. She slept really well, it felt like an eternity since she actually slept a full 8 hours in one go. But she did now, every night. She could have a bath, it took hours to fill with hot water but it was luxurious.

Flynn took her out for stargazing, they had a fun picnic the previous week. They even enjoyed themselves at the Ice cream social, the ice cream had been very different from what she’d known. It was delicious. She still remembered their first kiss, how he had tasted caramel ice cream. It was now her favourite flavour.

Their relationship was definitely on the slow path, but she was enjoying every moment of getting to know a different side of him.  She enjoyed not feeling rushed to say ‘I love you’ or pressured into having sex with him or do anything she didn't want to because she was afraid he’d lose interest. All the usual trappings of her past relationship experiences didn’t seem to exist. If anything, Flynn seemed frustrating too perfect.

He was a true renaissance man, he didn’t seem to have any problem blending in and enjoying himself. He chopped fire wood for locals, helped do maintenance work, he even helped with the horses at a local horse farm. He relished the simplicity of their lives here. She could see it when he had come home to tell her how he learned to make a horse shoe and put it on a horse. Or how he milked a cow and how he wasn’t allowed to collect eggs from the chicken roost because the townswomen felt he’d scare the chickens with his height looming over the poor birds. He could trap wild hares, skin and gut them for dinner.

She’d never seen him so carefree and immersing himself into history like this before. But then they always had a mission, and without the lifeboat. They couldn’t go anywhere, so she guessed he took it like this was a forced vacation. He didn’t say as much, but she was glad he was doing his best and enjoying himself.

She spotted Flynn walking up to the house with a sack over back, she felt a flutter of relief as he was home from work. She smoothed her hands down her skirts and turned her attention to the house. It was spick and span, she had a stew cooking on the stove. A stew that Flynn had taught her to cook which she was getting better at.

She moved to the front porch of their cabin and smiled as Flynn placed the sack of supplies on the front porch. She rushed into his arms. He kissed her hello, with a couple of quick, soft kisses.

Something that would’ve been a guise for their fake marriage, was now real. Very real to both of them even though they hadn’t consummated their marriage. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled waiting for her answer, his arms still wrapped around her. She took in the deliciously warm, earthy scent of sweat, dirt and something masculine that was distinctly Flynn.

“Lucy, you shouldn’t be out in the cold.” He said as Lucy had snaked her arms under his jacket around his chest. 

“It’s brisk. How was work?” She asked him as she enjoyed the warmth of him.

“I got six eggs, some vegetables and a little bit of money. I got something for you.” He said, Lucy smiled as he really went above and beyond in taking care of her. “How was your day?” he asked,

“Same as always. Lifeboat wasn’t there.” She said, she saw his smile dim and she wondered if it was the fact she kept checking or because it wasn’t there. She felt like the former was becoming an issue though she knew he’d never tell her what to do.

“I’m sure they’ll come back.” He said, as confident as he sounded. They both felt like it was becoming a lie. He pulled away from her and picked up the supplies. He moved to the open door and gestured for her to go first.

“Why don’t you get cleaned up and we can eat dinner. Maybe we look at the stars? It’s a cloudless night.” She said as she walking into the cabin and he followed.

“I’d like that.” Flynn said.

“So, what did you get me?” Lucy asked in excitement. Flynn smiled as he pulled out a large wrapped package. Lucy took it him and carefully unwrapped it to find a winter coat and matching dress. She remembered it being in the window of the mercantile in town. It was not cheap.

“Oh, this is lovely, but way too much.” She told him, she knew just from the quality of the fabric that it had to be expensive.

“You need another dress and a jacket. Winter is coming. I also got offered a new job, it came with a raise among other benefits.” Flynn said carefully, he kept unpacking the sack as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Where and as what?” she asked.

“Leland Avery wants me to work on the Horse farm as a trainer among several other roles. Full time.” Flynn said, Lucy couldn’t help but smile as she knew how much he loved working with horses. Leland Avery and his wife Anna Beth were part of the town's richest people. They had a successful horse farm that turned a good trade, good enough that people revered them. To get a job at their farm was a huge deal.

Flynn had caught Leland's eye at Church. One Sunday, when Flynn had noticed something off with one of Leland's horses. Lucy didn't even begin to understand it, but apparently Flynn had spotted something Leland and his worker had missed. A friendship had been struck, now Flynn had been given a genuine offer of work.

“Congratulations.” She said she was proud of him.

“There’s a catch.” He added.

“There always is.” Lucy said as she could tell from his cagey behaviour. She wondered if he was expecting her to tell him to quit.

“They want me on site, they’ve offered a small one bedroom cottage on the property for us or me.” He said, Lucy looked away as she knew what he was saying. It meant leaving the cabin close to where lifeboat had left and moving over 3 km away. She thought about how winter was coming, that Flynn would have to brave the cold every day. She knew what the right decision was.

“When do we move?” She asked him, he blinked in surprise and she knew he was expecting her to put up more of a fight. But she was not going to be selfish and have him work himself into the ground for her.

“You’re ok with it?” he asked with a frown. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Flynn, you look happy about this job.” She told him, for her; it was a no brainer that they move.

“I am.” He said honestly.

“I want you to be happy because it makes me happy. It’d be stupid not to move closer especially with winter coming. I don’t want or need you freezing to death on the way home. So, we move together. I am your wife after all.” Lucy told him as she circled around the table and snaked her arms around his waist. She could see the weight lift off of him to know this was going to be easier.

“Thank you.” He said, he leaned down and they shared a brief sweet kiss.

“Clean up. Dinner is probably burning as we speak.” She told him.

* * *

 

A couple hours later,

Lucy and Flynn were laying outside on a blanket, gazing up at the sky. Even snuggled up in their warmest clothes and another blanket on top. It was still cold but it was a great excuse to snuggle close, not that Lucy needed an excuse.

“I love this time of the evening. Even if it’s freezing.” Lucy said as she snuggled deeper into Flynn’s warmth.

“They say the snow will be coming through the next week. Anna Beth felt it in her bones.” Flynn said, Anna Beth was Leland's wife. She was salt of the Earth like her husband but she had a lot of weird quirks.

“Anna Beth feels a lot of things in her bones.” Lucy said in amusement. Anna Beth liked to make predictions of the future and weather; then claim she felt it in her bones.

“I like Anna Beth. She’s got spirit.” Flynn said, Lucy chuckled, they lapsed into a companionable silence as they looked up at the night sky. It was truly magnificent show, like every other night they came out. The first couple times, they look up and Flynn would point out his favourite constellations. Lucy just found it breathtaking as she had seen nothing like it before.

Every time she had been camping in the past, she had spent majority of her time with her head down. Her thoughts in another place, but now she had the time to truly admire it all. Looking at the sky, laying next to Flynn; she felt contentment but there was a niggle of ‘what if’.

“Flynn, what if we can’t get home?” Lucy asked him.

“I don’t think they’ve forgotten about you. Me, I’m sure they can live without but not you. You’re too important to lose.” He said, Lucy pushed herself up and moved up just enough so her head was level with his.

She kissed him, long and deeply. She loved kissing this man. She felt Flynn’s arms tighten around her, as she sank her hands into his hair and cupped the back of his neck with one while her other hand travelled down his chest and rested over his heart. She gently pulled back and smiled as they were both a little warmer and breathless.

“Lucy, what was that for?” he asked her.

“to shut you up cause sometimes you say the stupidest things. You are just as important as I am and you are important to me. I can’t lose you.” She informed him. Flynn had smiled at her comment about his stupid things but then softened, she knew his eyes had darkened, not that she could see it. But she felt his desire and the racing beat of his heart.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He promised her, then he gave a playful look. “Except inside and to work tomorrow.” He laughed as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.  Before she could retort, Flynn rolled half on top of her and started kissing her. He devoured her mouth with a kiss so hot and powerful she melted to him with a whimper. Her arms went around him, holding him as she yielded to his lips, his tongue. His woollen pants, so loose and soft, left nothing to the imagination and he was instantly hard against her. She moved against him, rubbed against him, inviting him. With a large hand on her backside, he held her there.

“Flynn,” she said with a breathless voice as she broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers. She could see he was trying to calm himself, to stay in control.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Why haven’t we had sex yet?” She asked, she really wants to have sex with him. She respects that he’s not like the men in her past but she wonders if maybe there is something wrong. She knew how he felt for her, she felt herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. They had shared many other sexual acts in the past couple of weeks except for sex. But it seemed more and more like he was trying to stave off the physical act of sex. It worried her what it meant.

“We are taking it slow.” He said reminding her.

“I know, but I’m ready. Very ready. But I can wait if you need more time.” She assured him, his smile softened.

“Trust me, as much I want to make love you, we have no means of protection in this century. You could get pregnant which is why we should draw it out with other activities. I just had to stop as it’s too cold out here for us to really enjoy ourselves.” He told her, Lucy gave a breathy laugh, her heart skipped a beat when he describe sex as 'making love' it made it sound more romantic than clinical. That he wanted her but thought of her health was endearing even if it was sexually frustrating.

“True.” She agreed.

“The lifeboat will be back, so we just have to wait until we’re back in the 21st century with all the luxuries of it.” He told her, his hold on her relaxed, but he still kept her close.

“Do you want kids?” she asked, the words slipping out before she realised the insensitivity of them. But Flynn smiled, it reassured her that he wasn’t hurt.

“I love children, but I want any future child of mine or ours to live in a world and future free from Rittenhouse’s control.” He said, Lucy warmed at how he said ‘ours’ and nodded as she understood him completely but she couldn’t help but think of Luna in that moment. Their future daughter, who survived to the age of five even in a world that Rittenhouse existed. She didn't know when it would happen, but she knew it wouldn't be for a while thanks to medical science.

“So do I.” She said honestly even though she knew it would never be so. “But I had my physical a couple days before this mission. I’m completely clean, and I had my birth control shot. I’m guaranteed protection for another six weeks at least. We can have sex. It’d be the perfect time.” She half rambled, half argued, Flynn dropped his head down by hers and gave a groan of frustration. Lucy kept rambling, “They say that my fertility would take up to a year to return to normal. So, I’m basically infertile for a year if you believe the 10 months of infertility they warned me about.” She offered, Flynn lifted his head up and looked down at her.

“How sure are you of that?” he asked her. Lucy had to fight her own natural reflex to shrug and hide from this conversation as talking about her body like this wasn’t easy. It hardly made her feel beautiful as she felt like she was acting desperate. When really, she just wanted him to know for the sake of knowing there was a choice. He didn’t have stop from giving into the desire they shared for one another.

“Very sure, the doctor asked me multiple times if I was sure about the shot.” She hesitated to say it because talking about exes was usually a huge turn off but she felt it needed to be said. “And confession, I was stupid and I had unprotected sex with Wyatt in 1941. Luckily, I didn’t get pregnant and I was a month overdue for my shot. So, it works. I’m also clean and I’ve been consistent in getting my birth control shot ever since. But the doctor likes to remind me that if I wanted a baby within the next year; it was the worst kind of contraception to use. This is not a conversation I ever wanted to have, especially the part about Wyatt and I.” She told him frankly, her face was burning with shame and embarrassment.

She still felt some shame at acting so recklessly with Wyatt, not just her body but her heart. The situation wasn’t anyone’s fault. Wyatt had technically been a widow but when Jessica came back, Lucy had felt the shame of being party to adultery and she couldn’t seem to ever reconcile it even with the great excuse of time travel. The only good that came out of it, was that she learnt what she truly wanted for herself. Flynn showed her what she had been missing when it came to a partner.

“I appreciate your honesty. You don't need to be ashamed, we all have a past. I can assure you that I am clean too. Prison likes to do a thorough physical.” He said in amusement at the last part, she looked at him and was glad he didn’t judged her or look jealous at something that was in her past.

"So, your prostate is ok?" she asked, Flynn chuckled.

"Yes, it's fine, thank you for asking. But I think we shouldn't get off topic. Why the push?" He asked her, she reached up and cupped his face with one hand.

“At some point we have to live our lives. I know sex isn't the be all and end all of the relationship. I just-” She paused as she tried to find the right words, she had opened up so many of her insecurities for him to see that she decided there was no point in closing up now. “I’m just tired of my life being paralysed by Rittenhouse and I don’t want to spend the rest of life waiting for the lifeboat. I want to live my life fully, I want to be with you in every sense of the word.” She stressed, her meaning was not lost. 

“I do too,” he answered honestly. She could hear the ‘but’ in his tone and the many reasons why they shouldn’t have sex or risk the chance of pregnancy even if she was protected.

“Then we shouldn't hold back. So, let’s make a deal.” She offered as she moved her hands to the open collar of his shirt.

“I’m listening.” He said.

“For six weeks, we let ourselves have everything we can have as fully as we can. If we’re still here, we talk about our future here and if we will have kids or not. Decide from there, what do you say?” She asked with a sly smile on her lips.

“I say you’re making this hard for me to say ‘no’.” He told her with a closed lip smile of amusement.

“I can make it even harder.” She offered mockingly. She wanted to tug on his shirt playfully or run her hands over him but she needed him to give her a clear answer.

“Ok.” He said, Lucy frowned.

“Ok, make it harder for you to resist me? Or Ok, yes?” She asked for clarification.

“Ok, yes.” He clarified, Lucy couldn’t help but grin at her victory.

“Good, now can we go inside? I’m freezing and I want you to warm me up.” She told him, the sexual innuendo of her tone was not lost in translation as he gave her a teasing grin.

“I’d be a poor husband if I allowed you to succumb to hypothermia.” He deadpanned.


	3. Chapter 3

One month turned into three, Winter was still in full swing. Lucy was in love. If she were honest, she was in love months ago. Maybe longer, but she never fully acknowledge it until recently. One day, she had been laying in bed with Flynn, it just hit her and left her breathless and happy.

She just hadn’t found the moment to say it and it made her nervous that every time they made love she was going to blurt it out in an post orgasmic state which she knew from experience never went well.

Even with her happiness, she did have moments of melancholy as she missed the bunker. She missed Jiya, Denise and the others. She missed modern plumbing, electricity, the internet, her books and TV. She missed chocolate, there were so many things the 19th century didn’t have. So many foods that either didn’t exist or were too hard to make or too expensive.

But overall life was good, they had settled into their new home. Flynn’s work kept his busy but she got to see him for every meal. They were saving money and they got on well with their boss Leland and his wife Anna Beth. They had their cottage that was all theirs, things were going swimmingly between them.

They had had survived some rough patches and a couple pretty bad arguments which were about her walking to the clearing and his moodiness, but she had learnt his moodiness was grief due to it being the anniversary of his family's death and their birthdays. Once she got him to open up, his moodiness eased but it had taken her shouting at him to make him open up. As for walking to the clearing, it was Flynn's deep concern of her walking alone and being lost in the cold temperatures. She knew he was right, seeing his deep concern and fear of losing her. She agreed to stop going back, part of her was relieved to be off the hook. She was just glad that they were able to open discuss things, it wasn't easy by any means but they knew their anger always from a place of love and concern. Lucy was strangely grateful for their rough patches as she always worried maybe it was too perfect between them that it wasn't real. But she knew better now, it was very real.

“So, maybe we should talk about kids.” Lucy said as she laid in bed naked next Flynn, basking in the relaxed afterglow of making love. She on her stomach, pillow tucked under her head as she smiled at Flynn. He laid on his side, propped up on one elbow, His hair was a mess from her running her hands through it.

“Hmm, and your wardrobe.” He said as he traced his fingers over the skin of her back. The sensation gave her goose bumps as it aroused her. He was very detailed orientated and she thoroughly enjoyed it as much as it aroused her.

“My wardrobe?” She asked in confusion.

“Your corset is cutting into you. I don’t like it.” He said, Lucy looked back and saw the red marks that her stays left in her skin. He had literally peeled it off her, as it had been so tight that it was imprinting on her skin. 

“It’s fashion.” She reminded him, she really hadn’t noticed as she had gotten used to. But she did miss bras which is something she never expected.

“You don’t have to wear it. I want you to be comfortable.” He said as he moved and pressed soft kisses into her skin, as if it would heal her. Lucy was more than happy to let him think it would as his lips on her skin was a sensation she loved and would never tire of.

“We need to blend in. If I go around without stays on, people will talk.” She told him.

“Ok, maybe wear it looser or we can buy you one that’s bigger.” He offered, genuinely caring for her health but also avoiding the question she was raising as they said they’d revisit the topic about kids.

“Stop avoiding the topic of kids.” She told him.

“What are you thinking?” He asked, he pressed another kiss to her shoulder blade before he pulled back and gave her his full attention.

“I feel like we’ve been here for over three months and no sign of going home. No Rittenhouse, and even if they have changed history; we wouldn’t know or be able to stop them.” She gave a sigh. “I just want to move past all of that.” She reached out and touched his face. “I love you and I want kids with you. I also want to keep having my way with you.” She told him firmly. A salacious smile spread across her lips. Flynn smiled but his expression sobered.

“You love me.” He said, almost like he was afraid to believe she said it. She smiled and nodded.

“I do, it doesn’t come with strings or caveats. Kids or no kids. I love you.” She told him with a chuckle of relief as she couldn’t believe how good it felt to say it out loud. The expression on Flynn’s face was perfection as she had never seen him look so happy. He looked happier than the day Leland gave Flynn a horse.

He smiled and ducked his head before he lifted it up again to her. She didn’t even need to hear him say it back as she knew he loved her, possibly longer than she had loved him.

“I love you.” He said sincerely, Lucy felt to the core how true his words were. She felt the love between as this stronger presence as it right before them than this underlying note to everything they were together. A wave of content like nothing she had felt before washed through her. It was like she had found something that was meant forever between her and Flynn.

“But you know how dangerous it is to have a baby during this time period.” He said, he caught her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm, his statement bringing them back to reality.

“No less dangerous than it is in the future. I’m sure if we have a baby, he or she would be perfect. I’ve always wanted children, to teach them everything I know, watch them grow up.” Lucy told him with a smile as she couldn’t help but think about Luna, she sometimes wondered if that little boot was still on bedside table in the bunker or if History had changed. She didn’t mind either way as long as she kept Flynn and at least tried for kids. Not for Luna’s sake but her own, she felt that she couldn’t control her fate any more than she could control the weather. But it didn't mean she had to give up on having a life and some of the things she wanted for herself.

“In this time period?” He asked, Lucy nodded.

“You don’t want to?” She asked, he looked pensive for a moment. He interlocked his fingers with hers on the hand she had touched him with earlier.

“I do, I’m just afraid of losing you and a child. I’ve been through it before… I just don’t know if I can survive that again.” He said, he looked back to her and she could see a flicker of the pain in his eyes. The old grief of losing Iris and Lorena. “I wonder if I’m able to even be a good father after everything.” He added, stark fear of unworthiness in expression made her heart constrict in pain as she hated when he doubted himself like this.

“Flynn, if I didn’t think you’d be a good father. I wouldn’t choose you, but I do because I know you will be amazing. But I understand, if you’re saying ‘no’.” She said, she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

“Life is a gambit” Flynn sighed, he lapsed into silence as he gave it more thought. “But I remember how amazing it was to be a father and I want that again. But I have one condition.” Flynn said, his expression seemed grim.

“Oh?” Lucy asked hesitantly.

“As soon as you’re certain you’re pregnant, no stays or corsets. I don’t you or the baby being compressed, town people be damned.” He told her, she blinked in shock.

“Ok, so we’re doing it?” She asked, Flynn pursed his lips and gave a shrug.

“We have to practise.” He deadpanned like it was truly a hardship. “A lot.” He added, Lucy couldn’t help but burst out laughing, he pulled her into arms and kissed her. She laughed, then moaned as their tongues tangled together; he threaded his fingers into her wild hair. She was drowning in him and let his lips slip from hers to her neck. She bit her bottom lip in pleasure as she was more than ready for ‘practice’ for a baby.

 

* * *

 

Two months later,

“I think this is might be your best cake.” Anna Beth told Lucy as she pulled the cake tin out of the oven to reveal a golden brown cake. The top was a little lopsided but it was above the rim of the tin which meant it had risen. “I knew with enough perseverance and faith in God; I could make a wife out you.” Anna Beth told her with glee. She gave a happy laugh, her southern accent so thick it reminded Lucy of warm honey.

“It’s one cake.” Lucy said awkwardly as she was so far out of her element that she was never sure of herself. Anna Beth was a bit like a surrogate mother to her.

“It’s the beginning and your bread was delicious.” Anna Beth complimented her as she placed the cake onto a cooling rack and closed the oven door.

“That was my cake.” Lucy told her, as she tried making a cake at home only to forget the majority of the sugar.

“Cake, Bread, only difference is what you spread on it.” Anna Beth told her, Lucy felt it did matter but she appreciated Anna Beth's small way of consoling her.

“So, do we ice it now?” Lucy asked her.

“Oh, Good heavens, no, we wait about 5 minutes and pop the cake out to cool for another hour. Though we could always put it outside to cool down faster. But the birds will get it.” Anna Beth told her thoughtfully, she turned to see Lucy had grown pale and teetering on her feet. “You ok?” she asked Lucy.

“Yes, I just felt a little lightheaded of late.” Lucy said as she felt a little light headed, she moved to the kitchen table and sat down. She pulled on the collar of her dress. She had been feeling off for the last couple weeks. But couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Let me get you some water.”  Anna Beth told her, she went to the stove and poured some warm water into a cup and placed on the table.

“Thank you.” Lucy said as she took a sip.

“How have you been settling in? I know it’s been a few months. But I remember it took me near on a year to really get my feet. I also noticed you stopped going for your long walks these a couple months now.” Anna Beth said as she sat down opposite Lucy and took a sip of her coffee.

“Yes, it’s too cold to go.” Lucy told her, Anna Beth smiled and looked like she was about to comment but the door to the house’s mudroom opened. A second later, Flynn walked in with his boots off as Anna Beth had a hard rule about no muddy boots in her house.

“Hey-“ Flynn started.

“Hay is for horses, young man.” Anna Beth reminded him, Flynn and Lucy smiled as some 21st Century colloquiums still slipped out from time to time. Anna Beth always picked up on them. “Where is my husband?” She demanded in a warm motherly manner.

“My apologies, Madam. He’s talking to Frank, they will be in soon.” Flynn said as he hung his hat up on a rack. Lucy looked up and saw it was nearly lunch time.

“Madam-ing me. You sit down as I got words for the two of you. I’m not breaking my neck to look at you.” Anna Beth told Flynn, she rushed into the living area and started rummaging around.

“Ok.” Flynn said as he sat next to Lucy, he gently bumped his shoulder into hers as his way of saying ‘Hello’ but also a cheeky ‘you’re my partner in crime’. Lucy smiled weakly. “Are you ok?” he asked, Lucy nodded.

“Just very warm in here.” Lucy said a little breathless. They shared a quick kiss ‘hello’ and Flynn touched her face.

“You’re feeling a little clammy.” He remarked. Lucy shook her head.

“I’m fine.” She assured him, Anna Beth returned to the kitchen.

“Here,” Anna Beth said, she returned and passed a folded item to Flynn. He unfolded a knitted baby onesie with very long legs and arms.

“It’s a little small but I appreciate the effort and thought.” Flynn remarked in amusement as he held it to his person as if it were for him.

“Don’t sass me.” Anna Beth told him, “It’s for your baby.” She announced. Lucy blinked and looked at the onesie.

“Baby?” Lucy asked. Anna Beth gave her an incredulous look.

“Please, I was young once. I also have had 5 children, so I’m aware of how the world turns. I know they come out looking like their daddy. Garcia, you’re one tall glass of water. That baby is going to be loooong in the arms and legs” Anna Beth told him as if it were fact. Flynn coughed as he tried not to laugh at the assessment of their baby’s limbs.  

“Thank you, it’s beautiful.” Flynn said as he passed it to Lucy.

“It is. Thank you so much.” Lucy said as she knew Anna Beth had spent hours knitting the cute onesie.

“You’re welcome and don’t worried. We ain’t ever lost a baby human or foal on this property. Your baby will be born just as robust and healthy as my own were.” Anna Beth said with a smile.

* * *

Later that evening,

“I’m not pregnant, it’s impossible. I should be infertile for a year. I was going to use that time to prepare.” Lucy told him as she paced, she was beginning to miss pregnancy tests, internet and books. She knew she only had herself and Flynn’s experience as there was no way she was having a 19th century doctor touch her. They still believed Leeching was good medical treatment.

“Or I’m just that good.” Flynn said smugly as he sat in a chair watching her. He chuckled, Lucy turned and glared at him.

“Why are you laughing?” She asked him, “You think I’m pregnant too.” She accused him, she felt a little annoyed when he gave a shrug as if it were as obvious as the nose on her face. She always believed a woman would know when she was pregnant. Like this sensation would wash over her much like the sensation she had when she knew her period would come but different. She would know and then tell Flynn in some special celebration. But she just felt like herself.

“How?” she asked him, needing know how he knew.

“I feel like that’s a trick question that will get me into trouble no matter how I answer. But I am wondering what sex education is like in America.” Flynn mused.

“This is not funny.” Lucy told him. Flynn gave a reluctant nod and relented.

“Your stays are getting too small.” He said, he smiled, he knew she was fighting the urge to demand if he was saying she was fat. “You haven’t had a period in a while, you’re getting light headed from time to time, fatigued and you’re filling out as a pregnant woman does.” He said, the last part he gestured at his chest and she realised he was talking about her breasts.

“I don’t like not knowing.” Lucy said as she bit her tongue on denying her breasts were bigger. She wasn't sure but she felt the need to defend herself. “I’ve always been irregular and all I do is eat and sleep and have sex. It’s great, I'm not complaining about the sex but you’re insatiable and you tire me out. Don’t laugh at me. I could be sick.” She said as Flynn was now laughing at her. He calmed down and gave her a placating look.

“I’m sorry, come here.” He said as he opened his arms and gestured for her to come to him.

“No.” She said as she didn’t want to reward his laughter. She felt moody, she inwardly sighed as that was probably another symptom of pregnancy or her period. Who knew. She now wished for a pregnancy test.

“Come.” He grabbed her hand and Lucy let him pull her into his lap. His arms wrapped around her, Lucy melted into his arms, “I’m happy.” He added, he kissed the back of her neck. “You're not sick, you're pregnant.” He assured her.

“I don’t think I’m pregnant. I should be vomiting everywhere, peeing heaps or something.” Lucy said thoughtfully as she was thinking back to every pregnancy she’d seen on TV or read about in a history book.

“Every pregnancy is different. So, let’s just keep enjoying ourselves, not stress out about it. In this century it’s all wait and see. And when you start showing, we will worry about baby clothes and where the baby will sleep.” He said, Lucy’s eyes went wide.

“Where will the baby sleep? How are we going to baby proof this house? It doesn’t even exist yet.” Lucy said, she looked around their home seeing every sharp corner and hazard for children. The fire place didn’t even have a guard.

“Relax, we’ll work it out even if it means sanding curves on every sharp corner.” Flynn said, Lucy shifted his lap and faced him.

“I’m sorry, I’m a basket case. I just don’t know what I’m doing and there’s no internet or books to help me relax and make lists.” She told him. He gave her a kind smile and cupped her chin, so she would only look at him and not the room.

“All you have to do, is sleep and eat well. Exercise a little like walking to the main house and back, chores and the usual. Just relax as much as you can.” He advised her.

“Easy for you to say. You're not a pregnancy question mark.” She said with a pout.

“I know what will relax you.” He said teasingly, he gave her a smile that translated into ‘Take your clothes off and make passionate love with you’.

“Hmm?” she asked as she pressed her forehead to his. She wanted to him to verbalise his plans for their evening.

“Let’s get those stays off you and…” he licked his lips in a suggestive manner before he moved his lips her ears. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She smiled and husky laugh as he told her in great detail what he had planned for her.

“I’d like that.” Lucy murmured with a delicious grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to one line that I did pull from Mentalist as it's beautiful and I love it so much I had to use it.  
> Also, there is smuttishness at the start of this chapter.. just a warning for those who want to skip over it to the first bar and you will be safe to continue on.

Four months later,

Flynn smiled as Lucy caught her breath. He slowly began to move down her body with his lips and tongue, kissing and nibbling, tasting in slow, delicate strokes. He had forgotten how insatiable pregnancy hormones could be between the mood swings, nausea, food cravings and sex; it made life entertaining. He was not complaining, in fact he enjoyed waking up to Lucy having her way with him. This morning was no different and he knew given they were having sex, she was not having morning sickness which meant today would be a good day for her.

He gently ran a tongue around each sensitive nipple until they were hard little pebbles, perfect earning him an appreciative groan of pleasure from Lucy as she arched against him. He grinned as he kissed his way lower down, until he had moved down over her swollen stomach. Stroked his hand tenderly over their unborn child before he gently parted Lucy’s legs and buried his face in her.

“Garcia!” Lucy gasped, Flynn was not wasting time in getting her to orgasm again. He went to work on that prominent, erogenous knot in her centre. He loved how responsive she was as he felt her moving her hips against his mouth and when her breathing became rapid and laboured once more. He rose, slowly kissing his way up her body, wanting this time to come with her.

 _“You taste like heaven,”_ he whispered in Croatian against her lips. _“I love you.”_ He slid into her again, filling her, moving in long deep strokes that became powerful thrusts that brought her to yet another shattering climax. Again, she cried out in bliss and he covered her open mouth with his. Swept away, she couldn’t be quiet, and that thrilled him. Every sound, every wild cry gave him joy. He held her as she collapsed beneath him, spent.

Flynn felt her small hands on his back, and her breathing inevitably slowed and came under control. To his surprise he heard the sound of her soft laughter. He raised above her and looked at her smile.

“I love you,” she told him, her eyes were bleary with satiated joy and exhaustion.

He lowered his mouth to hers, kissed her deeply and began to move inside her once more, pumping his hips. She lifted her knees and tilted beneath him, bringing him deeper, and he could feel her begin to move in concert with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he followed the rhythm she set in place.

He rocked with her, slow and steady, deep and long, hanging on to control until he heard her moaning and sighing rise again, her tempo increased, and finally the noises she made, already familiar to him, already beautiful to him, told him she was reaching for yet another orgasm.

She was so passionate and intense, it filled a need in him. He felt the bite of her fingernails as she dug into him, pleasure taking over. And this time, when she clenched around him and pleasure stole her breath away, he let himself go and matched her. Surpassed her. For a moment, through the powerful pulsing, he felt light-headed. His eyes watered. And he heard it again. “Garcia!”, he felt her orgasm extend again. She clenched down on him again and finally relaxed; completely spent.

“Lucy,” he whispered, kissing her, loving her. He gently caressed her as she calmed. He pressed his forehead to hers and she chuckled. “Something funny?” he asked.

“Just thinking how wild it drives me when you speak Croatian.” She said with a satisfied smile.

“I was wrong about you being gentle. You are a very aggressive and responsive lover. It takes more energy to speak English.” He quipped, they both laughed, he groaned as she was still pulsating around his flagging erection.

“Maybe I don’t need so many orgasms.” She told him, she frowned. “Not that I’d ever thought that would be a problem but wow.” She added with a breathless laugh. Flynn nipped her shoulder playfully before he moved to her side, relaxed beside her.

“Pregnancy hormones. Side effects may include multiple orgasms.” He teased as he gathered her close to him and held her. Their naked bodies entwined, they spooned. He kissed the back of her neck as she lay on his arm. His face rested against her soft hair, he rested an arm over her and stroked his hand over their unborn child in a tender and soothing manner.

“I wish you could feel her. She just fluttered.” Lucy told him before she yawned.

“Soon, I nearly felt that last one.” He told her, he pressed a kiss to her hair and soon he could hear the sounds of her even breathing, her sleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed with her in his arms, finding sleep himself.

* * *

An hour later, Lucy slowly came to with a lazy and satiated smile. She was laying on her back, she heard Flynn whispering in Croatian to her stomach. It was so adorable and yet a complete turn on as there was something about the way he spoke that just made her melt. But at the same time, her turn on made her laugh as it reminded her of Morticia and Gomez Adams.

Lucy smiled as she pushed up on elbows. Their eyes locked as he didn’t stop speaking to her stomach but he did wink. He spoke with such a soft reverence and she felt the baby kick and wiggle. Flynn’s face lit up in such joy it was breathtaking. Lucy felt her eyes brim with tears as it was such a tender and beautiful moment.

“She heard me. It’s all about getting the right spot.” Flynn said smugly, Lucy chuckled as Flynn carried on with his conversation. The baby kicked again, he chuckled. “I felt that one. I hear you little one, but Mommy needs my attention now. We’ll talk later.” He promised. He pressed a soft kiss to her belly and crawled back up to her side. She turned face him.

“Morning.” She whispered, her voice rough with sleep.

“Morning again.” He replied before he kissed her.

“What were you telling our baby?” Lucy asked as the baby was very active inside her. She had to admit being pregnant was a mind trip, it was everything that all her friends had said. Magical, beautiful yet sometimes horrifying and weirdly strange experience as one was left in awe of the amazement that was the human body and the creation of life. She had gone through a lot of changes and she was in awe of it all, she loved feeling of her baby inside her. Even when she was an active little one.

“What I tell her every day, that she is safe, she is loved, she is wise and she needs to let you sleep more.” Flynn said, the last part was cheeky.

“Oh because she’s the only one keeping me up.” She drawled teasingly. Flynn grinned completely unrepentant.

“I remember that you woke me up this morning and I’m not complaining.” He said in a low voice that made Lucy’s toes want to curl in pleasure. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him and slipped a leg on top of his. He wrapped an arm around her, while he propped his head up on his elbow.

“Hmm, well I didn’t wake up nauseous and wanted to take advantage of you.” She said.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked with genuine concern as he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

“Yes,” She said with a smile, she loved this man and how he was always taking care of her.

“Good, I think we should skip church today.” He told her.

“But we didn’t go last week or the week before. People are going to talk.” Lucy said as she ran a hand through his hair and down his neck.

“I don’t care. They know you’re pregnant and, I don’t like leaving you when you’re sick.” He said as he smoothed his hand down her back and then slowly brought it back up. “Though I have to ask, do you think this baby is a girl?” he asked.

“I say nothing.” Lucy told him with a chuckle as it wasn’t the first time he’d asked.

“You know that no one would tell me about the little girl my future-self showed up with. She was your daughter, you won’t even tell me her name.” He told her.

“That’s because I know you will tell me.” She said, she didn’t know why but she knew with absolute certainty that he would know the name.

“No pressure,” he quipped, he didn’t seem stressed out at all. “I will just wait and see how beautiful she is when she’s born and guess then.” He told her in a teasing manner.

“Well, it could be a boy. Just because I know we have one daughter doesn’t mean that we don’t have more than one child in the future. I could be having twins right now.” She said playing coy.

“No, there’s only one baby in there.” Flynn told her, not rising to the bait.

“You don’t know that for sure and anyway, you don’t like knowing about the future.” She reminded.

“I don’t,” he conceded, “There are some things I like to be a surprise. I also believe that even with your Journal there’s a chance it won’t always happen the same way twice. I didn’t want to get my hopes up but maybe she was ours. But I firmly believe now that I am her father, biologically speaking as well as the man who raises her with you. I’m truly honoured.” He told her sincerely.

Lucy’s heart filled to brim with love as she felt so touched by his words. She smiled softly, she just never thought there would come a day when she would feel whole, that the loss and pain that had been so heavily ingrained into her would ease. But it existed here with Flynn and their unborn child. Their family.

“Well, our little girl is not listening to you about calming down. She’s doing somersaults.” Lucy said, she moved in closer and pressed her swollen stomach up against his. She hoped he could feel it, even just the slightest flutter.

“You’ll just have to give us more time. She hasn’t picked up all the nuances of Croatian yet. But she will.” Flynn assured her, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Maybe you should teach me Croatian more than all the naughty love words.” She said she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

“But I like it when you talk dirty to me.” He said with a grin, his tongue darted out in a cheeky manner.

“ _Mmm, You are my happiness and I will always love you.”_ She told him in Croatian, “How did I say this time?” she asked.

“You’re getting there.” He promised her.

“Sexy?” She asked as she had no idea what she was saying but she loved the way Flynn’s eyes flared with desire when she did.

“Very.” He assured her. “Now, I’m going to make us breakfast. You rest up as I have a surprise for you.” He told her. Lucy made a whining noise as he pulled away from her and got out bed.

“What? No, you know I don’t like surprises.” Lucy told him.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Flynn led Lucy to the main barn on the property. He pushed open the door and gestured for her to go in. But Lucy hesitated at the door.

“Just tell me what it is.” She told him.

“Go in and see for yourself.” He told her, she looked at the open doorway with a frown as she really hated surprises and the barn was not her favourite place especially given how many stories she had heard about snakes and spiders in there. It gave her the heebee jeebees thinking about it.

“Is something or someone going to jump out at me?” she asked him.

“No,” he laughed, he took her hand in his and led her inside. Lucy followed, they walked past the stalls where new foals and their mothers were, to the back area where the workshop was. He led her to the corner, where an object was covered with a drop sheet. “Go ahead, promise it won’t bite.” He assured her.

Lucy took a breath and pulled the sheet off. There in front of her was a beautiful and heavily ornate hand-carved crib. Tears gathered in her eyes as it was the most touching and beautiful gift she had ever been given.

“Oh Garcia. It’s beautiful.” Lucy said with such reverence as she gently smoothed her hands of craftmanship. She knew it had to have taken him months to do this.

“I’m glad you like it.” Flynn said, he smiled softly as he watched her marvel at his work. “I think it still needs some more oil but I wanted you to see it. Know that at least it’s one less thing on our list of things to get.” He told her.

“I love it. I can’t wait to use it.” She said as she was just blown away by the artistry of his woodcarving.

“It’s a little small for you.” Flynn quipped, Lucy stood up and playfully smacked him in the arm. He pulled her against him as he chuckled.

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome.” Lucy told him, she shook her head at him. She looked back at the crib. “This is amazing work. It must have taken months.” She added in awe, she turned around and looked at the crib again. Flynn hugged her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

“It did, but I wanted our child to have their own bed and place in the house.” He told her, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. Lucy smiled as she could just see their little girl; Luna sleeping in the crib as a small baby. To her being awake and looking up at them; wanting to be lifted out of her crib to be with them. Her crawling and toddling to Flynn. Little fantasies she had playing in her mind always, that were soon going to be a reality for them.

“It’s perfect.” She said, and it was.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later, it was a beautiful clear night sky above them as they laid on a blanket in their yard. It was a marvellous view above them, Lucy never got bored of it or her company.

“The moon is so beautiful.” Flynn said, as he leaned his arm against hers. It was an unseasonably warm night, and the way pregnancy was treating Lucy; well it might as well be ten degrees warmer as she was sweating as if the sun was still up and beating down on them.

“Anna Beth said I looked about the same size as the moon.” Lucy quipped, she felt like a beached whale smothered in muslin. She had enjoyed the ups and downs of pregnancy and loved her baby but she was ready to get off the ride and give birth to her baby. Her baby agreed as she or he had dropped or so Anna Beth said, which meant she’d be giving birth any day. Lucy couldn’t wait for it as she was tired, cranky, sore and hormonal.

“No, you’re the size of the sun. Beautiful and shining light and joy into my life.” He told her.

“Really?” She asked as it was possibly the most insulting and beautiful thing he had said to her that day. She tried not to hit him, but man her hormones made her feel crazy, stressed and spaced out at times.

When Flynn did that tongue thing, which was apparently as automatic as breathing and it turned her on. It also drove her mad as Flynn has informed her that it was probably best they not have sex until after the baby. So, when he did, she wanted to kiss and choke the life out of him as it usually spaced her out for a good five minutes.

All the while she loved him to bits, which was why she wanted the baby out, her body back and her hormones back to their manufacturer’s settings.

“The sun is a gas giant just like you.” He said with a grin, she playfully punched him in chest as he chuckled.

“Oh! You’re mean.” She told him, she couldn’t help but laugh at his terrible joke and kind of want to cry. He pulled her into his arms and over his body. “I’m hot and sticky.” She complained.

“I don’t care. I love you.” He told her, she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

“I love you too.” She said.

“You are beautiful, always and forever.” He told her, one of his hands moved to her swollen abdomen. “This is our little moon in our solar system.” He told her, Lucy smiled as it reminded her of Luna and the origins of her name. But she wasn’t so sure their child was Luna. She kept tossing and turning on it because Luna had told her that Jiya delivered her. But the Lifeboat had never returned, Lucy felt in her bones that Luna was wrong. That maybe the story was just a lie as Lucy couldn't see her and Flynn leaving here.

“Which planet are you?” she asked Flynn.

“The good looking one.” He replied, Lucy chuckled and groaned as the baby stretched inside the cramped space of her stomach. It was not a great feeling for mother or child. “You ok?” he asked.

“This baby is getting cramped in there.” Lucy informed him as she smoothed her hands over her stomach, hoping it would help. “Maybe you should tell your little moon to stop stretching.” She told him.

“I wish I could, but she’s still struggling to grasp English and Croatian.” Flynn said, Lucy whimpered pitifully.

“I want to have the baby already.” She told him.

“Soon, then you’ll be wishing she was back inside you.” Flynn quipped. Lucy buried her face into his neck and gave a sigh.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Lucy and Anna Beth sat on the side veranda in the shade. It was a hot day. Lucy fanned herself with a piece of paper as she longed for the days of air conditioning, ceiling fans and ice.

“It’s hotter than Satan’s asshole today.” Leland commented as he and Flynn walked up.

“Leland! Language.” Anna Beth scolded, the man looked up surprised to see them.

“Apologies, didn’t think you ladies would be outside.” Leland chagrined as he too

“Well, I thought for a moment I felt a breeze but apparently not.” Anna Beth said.

“Expecting visitors?” Flynn asked, as two men came up on horseback to the property live.

“No, don’t look like anyone I know.” Leland said with a frown, he stepped away from the veranda and frowned as he tried to make them out. Flynn watched as well, his hand rested on the butt of the handgun he carried; it was usually for rattlesnakes but as he watched them pull what looked to be gun but not one of this time period. Flynn’s gut churned as he saw everything he cared before him being cut down again.

“Get down!” He shouted, he ran for Leland but it was too late. The sound of automatic gunfire rent in the air. Lucy grabbed Anna Beth and pulled her down as the gunfire sounded. Wood splintered around them.

“Leland!” Anna Beth cried out, as Leland dropped the ground a few feet in front of them. Flynn was at his side, firing back the men shooting at them. Lucy tried to keep Anna Beth down but she pulled free and ran.

“Anna Beth!” she shouted, but it was too late. Anna Beth ran for her husband, bullet spiked through her body and she collapsed to the ground. “NO!” Lucy screamed as she saw the blood pour out of the woman’s body. She covered her head as the bullets kept coming.

Then she heard it. The loud swoosh of air and the sound of metal gears. Gun fire continued, but after a few moments; it stopped. Silence fell, all Lucy heard were footfalls. The creak of wood and voices.

“Are you guys ok?” Wyatt called out.  Relief should’ve washed through Lucy but it didn’t. She just stared at Anna Beth’s form on the ground, tears fell from her eyes. Totally immobile by her grief, the woman had been like a mother to her, she was gone. It was her fault.

 “Lucy” Flynn said softly, he was at her side. He gently lifted up from the ground. She let out a sob as she gripped onto him. “Are you hurt?” he asked her, she shook her head; tears streaked down her face. He cradled her face and softly kissed the tears away, he whispered his relief in Croatian to her.

Then pain hit as it felt like a tight band around her stomach, she groaned. Flynn pulled back and looked at her. “Lucy?” he asked, he took in her expression. His hands moved over her person, trying to see if she was shot.

“The baby, I think it’s coming.” Lucy told him in a breathless and pained voice as she held her stomach. Flynn’s face softened as his concern was present but he was relieved she wasn’t shot.

“What’s wrong? Is she shot?” Wyatt asked with concern as Flynn pulled her up to her feet.

“Ah, guys we should get going.” Rufus started but he saw Lucy’s stomach. “Lucy, you’re- you're pregnant!” he said stating the obvious.

“Yes, I am. Oh that hurts.” Lucy said to no one in particular as she gripped onto Flynn’s arm and breathed through her pain.

“It’s just the start.” Flynn said to her, Lucy glared at him as she really didn’t like the idea of being in labour for hours especially given the events that just occurred.

“How-no don’t tell me. I know, we have to go now. The lifeboat is out in the open.” Rufus told them. Lucy groaned as every fibre of being wanted to stay where she was. It was her and Flynn’s home. Their friends, their family had just been murdered. She felt wrong just running away.

“Is she in labour?” Wyatt asked, as Lucy leaned on Flynn heavily with a pained expression.

“Yes, it’s an early contraction. So, we should go. People will have heard the gunfire and when they come by, they’ll be asking questions.” Flynn told him, he started to help Lucy move to the Lifeboat but she stopped him.

“We can’t leave them like this.” Lucy told Flynn, talking about Anna Beth and Leland who laid on the ground dead. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she couldn’t believe they were gone.

“Lucy, I’ll stay-“ Flynn started, but she gripped his forearm so tight he was sure she would break it if she just put an ounce more pressure. She glared up at him.

“No, you’re not leaving my side. I can’t have this baby alone.” She told him with determination. She meant it even as the tears continued to roll down her face. She was not letting him run away or disappear. She was scared, she needed him, only him to see her through this.

“Well, we don’t have enough seats for everyone.” Rufus stated, revealing another obstacle.

“I’ll stay behind. You four go.” Wyatt said making the decisions before anyone could argue or discuss it. Flynn looked at the other man wondering why he’d sacrifice his seat so readily but still grateful.

“But we don’t know what Time travel will do to Lucy’s labour.” Rufus said.

“Well, you’ll find out. Now go before more people show up.” Wyatt ordered.

“Ok, be at the clearing in four hours.” Rufus told Wyatt who nodded as he checked the ammo on his gun.

“My gun is in the cabin over there. It’s on top of the bookcase.” Flynn said to Wyatt as he gestured to the home he and Lucy shared for over a year together.  Lucy watched as Wyatt race over to their home. She realised this was it, their bubble of life was gone and their friends dead.

 “Garcia, our whole lives” Lucy said to Flynn, “Annabeth.” She breathed, her grief stealing her voice. Flynn held her close and kissed the top of her head.

“I know, I’m so sorry. Come we need to go.” Flynn said, he helped her walk over to the lifeboat. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her face as she was already missing it all.

“The Crib.” She said to Flynn, Rufus climbed into Lifeboat and then turned around to help them.

“I’ll make another, let’s get in.” Flynn promised her, Lucy sighed and pressed her head to his chest. He held her close. “It’ll be ok, we’ll get through this. Right now, we need to get you and our baby safe.” He told her, he cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her lips then the crown of her hair. He then gently turned her around and lifted her off the ground. Lucy grabbed Rufus’ hands. He helped her inside the Lifeboat.

Lucy blew out a breath as she sat in one of the three chairs. “Why can’t Wyatt come?” she asked Rufus. He was in the Pilot’s chair, as Flynn stepped into the cramped space and was already strapping Lucy in. She was grateful as she was shaking from everything that happened and what was happening.

“We learnt with Jessica that babies count as people when it comes to time travel. So, ah- you should be fine as long as you don’t the baby in here.” Rufus told Lucy as he was flicking switches and revving the Lifeboat for take off.

“Rufus.” Flynn chastised, Lucy didn’t hear Rufus as she focussing on staying calm given her labour. Flynn sat back and put on his seatbelt. The hatch closed, Flynn leaned forward in his seat; as much as his seatbelt would allow and took Lucy’s hands in his own. “We’re strapped in.” He said to Rufus.

“Ok.” Rufus said, The gears rattled on the outside and the Lifeboat shook to life. Lucy felt an intense pain build in her. It felt wrong.

“Something’s wrong!” Lucy said, as the pain tore through her. She couldn’t help but scream in agony and black out.

“Lucy!” Flynn shouted as Lucy’s head lolled. He felt her pulse from her wrist but he wanted to reach out to her. To try and wake her.

“Nearly there!” Rufus shouted, he looked back at Flynn. “Don’t you dare unbuckle your belt.” He told him before he turned back to his screens.  Flynn’s heart stopped he squeezed Lucy’s hand trying to get her to respond. She was drenched in sweat, her dress was sodden as her water had broken.

“We’re back.” Rufus said, he opened the hatch, Flynn unstrapped himself from his chair and went to Lucy, he unbuckled her seat belt before he cradled her face with one hand and gently rubbed his knuckles against her chest.

“Lucy! Lucy!” He shouted, she groaned as she came too. She opened her eyes, one of them was bloody like she had popped a blood vessel. She frowned and hissed out a low and long breath of pain. “Lucy tell me what you’re feeling.” Flynn said.

“The baby is coming now.” She said, she felt the pressure and urge to push.

“Don’t push in here! It’s not water tight, any baby fluids will damage the systems.” Rufus told them as he was trapped in his seat. Lucy half laughed and cried. Flynn shook his head.

“He’s right, I can’t have it in here – holy ooo oww” Lucy crooned, she gripped onto Flynn’s tight as he helped her up and out of the seat to the hatch.

“It’s ok. Just get out of the hatch and I’ll carry you.” Flynn promised her, once they were outside of the hatch he lifted her up into his arms.

“It’s happening too fast. Something is wrong.” Lucy told him, she clung to Flynn’s neck and buried her face into his jacket.

“Maybe the time travel sped things up.” Rufus offered as he followed out after them.

“Lucy.” Jiya breathed in shock as they all took in the sight of the couple. All shocked that Lucy was pregnant and in labour.

“Bring her over to the couch.” Denise instructed Flynn as she rushed over to the couch. She raced for garbage bags and blankets before she pulled the cushions off and mocked up a bed for them.

“We should take her to the hospital.” Connor said as he brought over a medical kit, he wore a concerned expression. Flynn gently laid Lucy onto the makeshift bed, Lucy grimaced as another contraction hit.

“We need to see how far along she is.” Flynn said to Connor as he didn’t like their odds of making it to the hospital if Rufus’ assumption was right on the money. He laid Lucy down, she was trying breathe through the pain.  Jiya came to her side and helped her sit up as Denise and Connor rushed around preparing things.

“Jiya.” Lucy said she grasped Jiya’s hand for support.

“Hey, you’re doing great but I’m not delivering your baby.” Jiya promised her, Lucy gave a laugh before she looked to Flynn. She gave a nod as she knew her modesty was going to be ruined but it was necessary. Flynn pushed the sodden layers of her skirt up and took a cursory look. Lucy waited for some kind of reaction but he gave nothing away.

“Ok.” He said rather blandly which was reassuring.

“Ok, what?” Lucy asked incredulously as he lowered her dress skirts back down.

“Not enough time for the hospital but enough time for me to have a quick shower. I’ll be very quick.” Flynn told her, He rose to his feet and moved to Denise’s side. “Agent Christopher, we need a doctor on the phone. Please.” He said.

“On it.” Denise told him.

“I’m going to go boil water as that’s what they do on TV.” Connor said disappearing.

“No!” Lucy shouted at Flynn as she didn’t want Flynn to go. “The baby is coming now!” She told him. Flynn moved to her other side and crouched down.

“Lucy, you’re nearly fully dilated but not entirely. I need to wash up, I'm covered in things that no baby should encounter in their first hours of life. I’ll be back in no time.” He told her, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and raced off before she could say a word.

“It’s ok.” Jiya assured her.

“It’s not. I need to push.”  Lucy told her before she groaned.

“DON’T PUSH!” Jiya shouted, she took a breath and calmed herself. “Don’t push yet, just breathe, fight the urge for five more seconds.” Jiya said placating her, Lucy glared at her. “It will be ok.” she added.

“You know what? on second thoughts I’m going to my room.” Connor announced as he took a quick exit. Denise shook her head as she moved to Lucy’s side.

“Lucy, let’s get you out of this dress and more comfortable. But Jiya is right, you need to conserve your strength pushing before you’re fully dilated won’t help you or the baby.” Denise said as she brushed the hair off Lucy’s brow in a maternal manner.

It broke Lucy’s heart as it reminded her of how her own fantasy for her life wasn’t this, originally it had been a hospital with her mother at her side. Carol was dead, then it morphed into Anna Beth, she too was dead. Lucy was back in the present, tears running down her face. She was happy to see them, but she still couldn’t help the sadness she felt.

“It hurts.” Lucy said in a hushed voice as the contraction subsided, but she felt another coming fast.

“I know, Jiya, go grab the t-shirt off the laundry.” Denise told her, Jiya went to the laundry basket.

“That’s my t-shirt.” Rufus said, he felt the glare of incredulity coming off Jiya and back-pedaled quickly. “But go ahead, happy baby shower. I’ll be cleaning the lifeboat.” He announced before he disappeared.

“Let’s get you changed.” Denise said, as her phone rang.

“No, I can’t get up. It’s too much.” Lucy said shaking her head. She was done waited as she had to push. She gritted her way through another contraction. “How far am I now?” Lucy asked.

“I don’t know." Jiya said.

“Ok, I gotta take this call.” Denise told her before she answered the call, “Ok, you’re on speaker phone.” Denise said as she placed her mobile phone on the floor; propped up against the leg of the coffee table. A person on the screen gave a wave as his voice came through the mobile phone asking questions as she answered; the lights went out.

“What’s happening?” Lucy asked panicking.

“I don’t know. Stay here.” Denise said as she left them. Lucy looked to Jiya as all they had was the glow of the mobile phone.

“Jiya, I can’t hold this baby in forever. I have to push, you have to catch the baby.” Lucy told her.

 “GARCIA FLYNN MOVE YOUR ASS!” Jiya yelled, she looked to Lucy and saw the sheer panic mixed with determination and nodded. “Ok, I can do this. I have a vagina, no problem. They all look the same.” She said to Lucy as she motioned if she could lift her skirts again. Lucy nodded, Jiya pushed up her skirts, her eyes bugged out of her head. “Whoa, there’s another person coming out of you.” She said in a dazed tone as she was ready vomit and pass out but at the same time she was in awe.

“Jiya!” Lucy cried as the doctor on the phone asked for a closer look. Jiya held her outs out in surrender and took a breath.

“Sorry, it’s ok. I can do this. I had a moment but I'm past it.” Jiya said as she spoke more to herself than Lucy. She then asked the doctor on the phone for directions. Jiya followed them studiously.  “Go for gold, I’ll catch the baby. Not that I’m happy about this as I like this top.” Jiya told her.

“I’m here.”  Flynn said as rushed to Lucy’s side.

“Help.” Lucy said, she grabbed at him as she struggled to sit up. Flynn moved behind her and helped her sit up, his legs on each side of hers. Lucy leaned back against his chest as she gripped his knees for support.

“What? No, I want to be the back board.” Jiya told Flynn, but before he could reply Lucy gripped onto him and beared down on the next contraction; finally able to push. Jiya’s eyes were the size of saucers as she watched the baby’s head inch out with awe. “OH! Lucy, damn. The head is out.” She breathed, before she listened to the doctor.

“Okay Lucy, you’re nearly there,” Flynn said as he held her in his arms as she gathered her strength. She shook her head as another contraction, hit and she gritted her teeth as she pushed. The pain was otherworldly but thankfully the baby was born. They heard the baby cry and the power come back on. Jiya laugh in relief and joy as she held Lucy and Flynn's child in her hands. Denise grabbed the blanket and helped Jiya as the doctor on speaker spoke them through what to do.

“It’s a girl!” Jiya announced with joy as she held the mucky, squalling infant in her arms. "She's pissed" Jiya added. They all laughed with tears in their eyes, sighed in relief as they couldn’t believe they had survived it.

“She’s beautiful.” Denise said as she helped Jiya with cutting the cord. Lucy turned to Flynn, she looked into his eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears from his face.

 _“We’re in business,”_ A disembodied voice said from the mobile phone on the floor. _“Good job. Good, good job. I’ll be there in twenty minutes_.” The doctor on the phone said.

Flynn kissed her, then kissed her forehead. His head swimming as he couldn’t believe they had made it. Their daughter was here with them. “Oh, Lucy, what you did. You’re amazing.” He said in amazement of her.  

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later,

“How is she?” Flynn asked the doctor as he had stood outside his room waiting for the doctor to finish checking up on Lucy and their daughter. He had wanted to be in the room but he respected Lucy's right to privacy and he was more concerned with Lucy and their little girl being ok.

“Perfect, both mother and daughter. They both need rest and I’ll be back in a few days to check on them again, make sure everything is still on the right track.” The man assured him.

“Thank you doctor.” Flynn said, relief seeping deep into his bones.

“Congratulations.” He said, Flynn shook his hand before he ducked into his- no their room. He always expected that coming back to bunker would feel like coming home. But part of him missed their cabin. The warmth and cosiness of their own space. The bunker was a good base of operations but it was not warm place as he was back in his modern clothing. He still felt a chill to his bones that not even a biting winter gave him.

It looked like he wasn’t the only one who missed their life in the past as his smile dropped at the sight of Lucy. She sat on the bed, tears streaked down her face as she held their daughter close. She looked incredibly heart broken.

“Lucy,” he whispered, concerned for her. He moved onto the bed beside her and used his thumb to brush away her tears.

“I keep thinking about Leland and Anna Beth. How we just left them there, no burial after everything they did for us and the town. How did Rittenhouse even find us?” She asked him in a hushed voice.

“They were going to give us land as a gift.” He told her, he wrapped his arms around and pulled her and their daughter close. He never thought he would be blessed with another family that he knew he had to treasure, nurture and protect them.

“What?” She asked in disbelief.

“They lodged it with the state, setting part of their parcel in my name.  I didn’t know before Jiya showed me, I had to see how Rittenhouse found us. That’s what it was. Leland and Anna Beth wanted to do something good for us and it got them killed.” Flynn said, Lucy pressed her face into his chest as she cried. “I should’ve given another name, any number of things but at the end of the day, it’s not fair and they’d not want us to blame ourselves. We also shouldn’t take their gift for granted.” He whispered to her, Lucy sniffed as she nodded as she agreed.

“You’re right.” She said, she looked down at the baby in her arms. So small and fragile, “She’s so perfect.” Lucy said finishing her own thoughts. Her grief eased somewhat as she looked down at Luna. Flynn hadn’t said her name but she looked at her baby girl and she knew who she was, who she would be. A sense of relief and joy washed through her, reminding her of the bright spots in her life as she had Flynn, they loved each other, she had their daughter.

“She is.” Flynn agreed with a soft smile as he slipped his finger into the baby girl’s tiny hand. She gripped his finger and squeezed it. Even with the grief he carried, his heart felt so incredibly full and the joy of new life fed his soul.

“Take her, my arms are getting tired.” Lucy lied, she just wanted to see him hold their child. She had waited from the time she knew they were having a baby for this moment. Flynn nodded as he reached into her hold.

 _“Hey, my little moon.”_ He whispered in Croatian as he lifted their baby girl got cranky about being moved into his arms. Lucy smiled, she rested her head on his shoulder. They heard the door creak open and looked up to see Wyatt and Rufus.

 “Sorry for interrupting.” Wyatt said awkwardly.

“It’s ok. Come meet our baby girl.” Lucy said with a weak smile. She was exhausted but she was grateful to her friends coming back. Even if she had questions as to why it took so long but she decided it wasn’t worth the stress right now to ask.

“No name yet?” Wyatt asked as he stepped forward but kept his hands in his pockets. It was like he didn’t want to hold Lucy’s daughter. He wore a slightly pained expression.

“Just waiting for Garcia to tell me.” Lucy said with a smile to Flynn, she didn’t miss the strange expressions on Wyatt and Rufus’ faces.

“It’s a very important decision to make. A name defines one for life and I just met her today.” Flynn said as he looked down at his daughter. All he could remember were the starry night skies of their home in the past.

“She’s beautiful.” Wyatt said kindly.

“Do you want a hold?” Lucy asked, Flynn looked to Wyatt as he gently moved his arms as if to gesture it would be ok but Wyatt shook his head.

“No, not yet. Rufus and I salvaged a little something from your place. May we bring it in?” Wyatt asked as he stepped back.

“Sure.” Lucy said, she watched as the men disappeared and a second later they brought in the crib. The very same crib that had been in their house as well as quilts and baby clothes Anna Beth had given them. Fresh tears filled her eyes. “Oh, Wyatt and Rufus.” She said as she was touched deeply by what was before her.

“You don’t want it?” Rufus asked mistaking her tears for sadness not joy.

“No, I do. How?” She asked, she got off the bed and pulled them into a hug before she turned to the crib. She knelt down and touch reverently as she never thought she’d see it again. She tried not to get attached to inanimate objects. But everything before her symbolized a part of her life since this whole mess began where she had a home and a life that was filled with such love and warmth.

“It was not a comfortable trip back.” Wyatt said uncomfortably. She and Flynn chuckled as the imagery of Wyatt and Rufus trying to put the crib into the lifeboat let alone stop it from flying around was hysterical.

“Thank you.” She said deeply grateful.

“We’ll leave you to it.” Wyatt said, he and Rufus left. Lucy turned to Flynn.

“Can you believe it?” she asked him with a smile.

“No, it’s amazing.” He said, their baby made restless noises “Our little one is hungry.” He told her. Lucy rose to her feet and crawled onto the bed beside him.  

She awkwardly lowered her singlet and got their daughter to breastfeed. She frowned as she still hadn’t gotten used to being a milk bar or even sure she was doing it right. She hated not knowing if she was doing the right thing or not.

“It’s an odd sensation.” She told him.

“Come here,” Flynn said, she shuffled herself and their child back until she leaning back against his chest, his arms came around them. She felt herself relax, as his demeanour calmed her. She knew if she was doing something wrong, he’d tell her. “You’ll get used it, and if you don’t then we’ll find other solutions to feeding her. There’s nothing we can’t figure out together.” He said, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“No, it’s ok. I just feel so all over the map at the moment.” She confessed.

“It was a very strange day, we lost a lot but gained a lot as well.” He said as he gently rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“It was, one of the most heart breaking and happiest days of my life.” Lucy said.

 “I feel the same.” Flynn told her.

“You know, I’ve forgotten how cold it is here. Do you think our daughter will be ok?” Lucy asked him, she felt so irrational about everything.

“Given she’s going to up every few hours wanting to eat, we can take turns holding her. Keeping her warm until she’s big enough to keep herself warm.” Flynn offered, he knew it was unrealistic to hold their child non-stop but he just wanted to ease the stress and concern in Lucy.

“Are you sure that’s ok? I’m afraid of her freezing-“

“Don’t give it another thought.” Flynn said, Lucy gave a small sigh of a relief before she frowned.

“Why didn’t Rufus or Wyatt want to hold her?” she asked him.

“Rufus is probably afraid of dropping her. Just give him a couple days to come around to it. He will.” Flynn said with a smile.

“Wyatt? Where’s their baby?” Lucy asked out of curiosity.

“They lost their child. Time travelling in the lifeboat. Baby wasn’t taken into consideration of the calculations. Jessica is still in recovery, Wyatt is here.” Flynn told her, he felt for the other couple. He knew he would be beside himself if the same happened to him and Lucy. It made him appreciate Wyatt’s gift of allowing himself to be stranded so Lucy and he could get to safety and have their baby.

“Oh, that’s what Rufus was saying. My God, I can’t imagine how I’d feel if we lost our little one. How you felt when you-“ She stopped as she realised her faux pas, “I’m so sorry.” She said as she didn’t mean to hurt him by bringing up Iris and Lorena. He shook his head and wore a soft reminiscent smile.

“Lucy, it’s ok. You don’t have to apologise and I’m happy. You’ve given me a second chance at life and being a father. I never thought I’d be able to feel this much love and joy again in my life. You and this one here, you’re my world.” He told her, she felt so loved when he said such things.

“You’re going to have to name her.” She reminded him.

“I still thinking on it.” He told her.

“I’m not telling you her name. You have to tell me.” She said with a chuckle, he made a face.

“Can’t you just tell me?” he asked with a boyish smile.

“What do call her in Croatian?” she asked him.

“You’re my sun and she is my little moon.” He paused, “Maybe we should call her Luna? Luna Anna Beth Preston- Flynn. What do you think?” he asked her.

“Mmm.” She said thoughtfully, she felt Flynn’s lips pressed to her shoulder. “I think she should be Luna Anna Beth Flynn, just as I am Lucy Flynn.” She told him, she looked to him; the unspoken words that she wanted to be his wife in everyway as she had been in the past, bringing it into the future. It was never a question for them, but the confirmation of her taking his last name solidified it completely in the present.

“Ok,” He said with a smile before he kissed her, but the kiss didn’t last long as Luna interrupted them, wanting Lucy’s attention. The couple laughed as it was adorable and well timed.

“Awwh, Luna” Lucy cooed as adjusted her hold on Luna, the little girl hiccuped and settled into a light slumber. Flynn and Lucy watched their daughter sleep on, settled in a moment of joy and bone deep contentment.

Across the hallway, in Lucy’s room. The tiny leather boot sat on the bedside table intact and just as Lucy left it, a layer dust gathered on it as it never left its spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to rainystripe for the story idea and for those who read the story and all the amazing reviews!! Also Suns are stars, it's just a bit of joke which I would assume Lucy would figure out as she's Flynn's guiding star; he will follow her anywhere. Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
